joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lavos (Mega-Composite)
|-|Lavos= |-|Lavos Body= |-|Lavos Core= |-|Dream Devourer= |-|Time Devourer= Summary Lavos (ラヴォス, Ravosu) is the final boss of Chrono Trigger - an alien parasite that crash landed on Earth in 65,000,000 B.C. It was named "Lavos", a word she made up from the root words "La" meaning "fire" and "Vos" "big" in the Iokan language, by Ayla. Its' true name (if it even had one) remains unknown. Lavos came to Earth with the intention of draining its energy in order to produce genetically enhanced spawn, which would then continue this cycle on numerous other planets. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 1-B | At least High 1-B Name: Lavos (It's true name, and whether or not it even has one, is unknown) Origin: Chrono Trigger Gender: Genderless Age: Over 65,000,000 years Classification: Cosmic Parasite, Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation (Of both itself and other objects), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness (Possesses a complete perspective of the infinite timelines of the multiverse, perceiving the infinite points in time and its alternate selves in existence), Nigh-Omniscience, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Via Annihilation Zone), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Scattered Schala's memories using the Frozen Flame), Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Non-Combat Applicable; Occasionally, the Frozen Flame grants powers to those who touch it), Absorption (Can passively absorb energy, magic, as well as elements which include Light, Lightning, Dark, Fire and Water in order to heal itself. Passively drains all the energy from the target, whether they are magic users, non magic-users or even machines that lack magic by physically attacking them. Can drain all of its enemy's power even with casual attacks), Negation (Is capable of hindering and negating magical defenses, attack absorption and barriers with the powers of Masamune), Time Manipulation, Time Travel and BFR (Schala's pendant powered by Lavos could send Kid back in time, and also reversed it if she was in danger. Can send others to different points in space-time, to the end of time and to the non-existence beyond time. Can send others to and trap them in the 2nd dimension), Technological Manipulation (Can construct perfect replicas of machine extensions. Controls the Mammon Machine, which transforms several forms of energy into attack power), Immortality (Types 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''' and '''9; Can keep fighting even as a mere fragment of its core), Regeneration (High-Godly; Regenerated after its and its dimension's erasure to the nothingness beyond time itself), Resurrection, Body Control (Can separate its mouth to attack and can also survive as just that. Its inside is much bigger than its outside), Power Mimicry (Is able to copy the entire skillset of a target simply by looking at any point in time. Copied things like extinct life forms, Magus, entities that were already destroyed, and machines yet to even be created. Can to copy the servants and summons of its target to act as extensions of its own being), Statistics Amplification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Chaos Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Can induce chaos using Chaos Zone/Confuse, wear down and drain the opponent's vitality with Sap, drastically decrease defenses via Sleep, reduce speed using Unholy Light, and completely immobilize its opponent with Stop), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can inflict blindness), Power Nullification (Via Omnilock; Permanently shuts down the ability to use any techniques, summons or items. It is impossible to cure and completely bypasses resistances and immunities), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Its mere presence alone created a spatiotemporal rift. Can create, dispel and replace pocket dimensions), Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Its final form split into 3 different targets), Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Took control over Queen Zeal while sleeping beneath the waves. The Masamune in Chrono Cross, which is the same one empowered by Lavos' energy, causes those who touch it to go totally insane with bloodlust. Made Schala, who used to be kind and compassionate, want to destroy all of existence. Can inflict the Berserk status. Touching the Frozen Flame, which is a fragment of Lavos, tampers with one's personality and becomes an arbiter), Durability Negation and Life Manipulation (Via Demon Star; Can halve the target's life energy), Causality Manipulation ("Killing" Lavos created many time paradoxes which influenced Chrono Cross, and influenced Kid's pendant, which restores her body and mind to the last point in which she was safe. Essentially, it can negate cause and effect), Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance & Immunity Negation (Can void and bypass resistances and immunities, as well as those provided by armory), Biological Manipulation (Is directly responsible for the evolution of all lifeforms on the planet), Reactive Evolution, Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Magic, Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (Is able to consume intangible constructs such as thoughts, dreams and memories across an infinite number of timelines), Magnetism Manipulation (Schala, who is a part of the Dream Devourer, caused a cross-temporal magnetic storm), Attack Reflection (Via Chaos Zone), Non-Corporeal and Void Manipulation (Exists in total nothingness), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings from both existence and non-existence, to the point where they are denied the right of ever existing), Abstract Existence Negation (Can kill its targets through their avatars or other facets of themselves. Can kill entities on a level where even conventional time travel would fail to bring them back), Immortality Negation (Types 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''' and '''9), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly) and Acausality Negation (Can negate the abilities that contribute to its survivability, as it successfully annihilated alternate versions of itself), Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can use Holy Light, which annihilates Undead. Has control over all the elements that compose the Dragon God, which is composed of the 6 Element Dragons, including the White Element that focuses on Holy and Healing techniques, and Harle), Disease Manipulation (Can induce the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via inducing the Afraid status), Death Manipulation (Can summon Death itself via the GrimReaper element), Information Analysis (Via the InfoScope element), Conversion (Can turn all of the opponent's attacks into a certain element using TurnRed, TurnBlue, TurnGreen, TurnYellow, TurnWhite or TurnBlack), Willpower Manipulation (Via casting StrongMinded or WeakMinded), Sealing (Can seal any and all elements using AntiRed, AntiBlue, AntiGreen, AntiYellow, AntiWhite, AntiBlack, or SealAll. Can seal and unlock portals), Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Resistance & Immunity Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Nullification, and Memory Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1''', '''3 and 5') 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Simply waking up causes the destruction of a planet's surface. Can constantly drain a planet's energy. Superior to Queen Zeal) | High Hyperverse level (According to Schala, Lavos can bring the end of the entire infinitely-branched existence, which is connected to Dr. Slump and in turn cosmologically tied to Dragon Ball Heroes, in which there are multiple direct indications of infinite-dimensional planes. Its mere presence can overload entire timelines) | At least High Hyperverse level (Incalculably above its previous form. Is able to devour all of space-time, which is comprised of an infinite number of timelines which should all be infinite-dimensional, reducing it to nothingness in the process. Tremendously superior to the Frozen Flame - a mere fragment of and tool of its own - within which is an object that dwarfs beings of this level that in turn dwarf beings of this level and so on. Comparable to Serge, who merged the infinite timelines and universes into a higher plane of reality, as well as the Chrono Trigger and the Chrono Cross. In fact, Serge equipped with the latter would have failed and been absorbed by Lavos had it not been defeated the way it specifically was) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Resides in the Darkness Beyond Time, which is past a point at which time no longer flows - the End of Time) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Chrono Trigger and the Chrono Cross, which exist beyond all of space and time) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class T via its sheer size. Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal Durability: Large Planet level | High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: High Hyperversal (The Frozen Flame would grant those whom possess it a total control over space-time across every timeline and universe) | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Perceives and comprehends the events of an infinite number of timelines all at once) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Lavos | The Dream Devourer | The Time Devourer Note 1: Credit to the following pages: Summary ('''Read... I know nearly nothing about Chrono Trigger, certainly nothing about the story, so I think it's fair for me to pass on an in-depth summary this time and just link this):' https://chrono.fandom.com/wiki/Lavos '''VSBW:' https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Lavos OBW: https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Lavos CSaPW: https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Lavos_(Canon)/Sadistic_Sleuth Note 2: Any cosmological ties to Dragon Ball Heroes are obviously 100% non-canon. The High 1-B ratings (or however big you believe Dragon Ball Heroes' canon multiverse is, not that 2-B or 2-A sizes would change much of anything anyway) are simply the concept of a Mega-Composite profile coming into play as a result of Dr. Slump being the link between the two continuities, so to say. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time-Space Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Age Users Category:Blood Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite